Gacha!
by Pillager of Twilight
Summary: Months of stocking up resources for the much-anticipated collaboration event in FGO, Kokonoe treads the devil's waters in search of the characters she yearned for. [Rated T for light swearing]


_**A/N:** I essentially made this account for reviewing purpose; pure, spite. Following the welcome influx of Ragna and Kokonoe stories, with a side of Lamb-chops, I got inspired to finish a ficlet of my own I started a while back centered 'round these two colorful characters. Figured it's time t'put this account into action, somewhat, so, I'm sharing this with you all. Nothing like telling your own personal experiences through beloved character's right? Ha ha ha **HA****A**_–!

_Anyway, enjoy. I had a chuckle writing; hope you do reading._

* * *

_"Keep your head high, and that middle finger even higher."_

* * *

_**Gacha!**_

Kokonoe vowed to strike gold!

Fate Grand Order launched a brand-new collaboration; the characters came from a series she recently grew a soft spot for, and to see them debut here (perhaps receive the credit they deserve!) filled her with joy.

Kokonoe didn't play the game for gameplay purposes per se; the fate designs appealed to her, and the character's derivation from folklore and mythology served for a pull on par with her Gravitation. For months Kokonoe saved a veritable nest egg in preparation of this special day: she had ten summon tickets and forty Saint Quartz to squander – she had to pull something!

_-First roll!_

Kokonoe laid upside-down against the wall as her feet excitedly patted the drywall. She watched the summon gate do its usual theatrics; she usually skipped the underwhelming pageantry, but wanted to build suspense for the inevitable reveal of–!

"Eric… Bloodaxe?"

Her pink brows furrowed as she sat upright. She didn't know who this unit was, and a quick google search dropped her jaw.

...She had pulled the worst rarity two unit in the entire game.

For a moment, she stared the Berserker down; its stats were horrendous and character design not remotely pleasing to the eye, but the hybrid got a grip on herself mid-swing before she chucked her mobile right out the window. Twenty more chances – what could go wrong?

_Everything._

Ragna would totally say that, and she just growled. None of that negative, edgy energy today!

"Positive vibes."

_-Second roll!_

Again the summoning montage played. In hindsight, she should not be surprised her first summon yielded discouraging results; Fate Grand Order was known across phone gamers (yeah, piss off!) to be unfair or downright shitty in terms of favored outcomes and Kokonoe expected several mishaps before she achieved her coveted byproduct. She did several deep respirations, a technique she picked up online browsing for ways to control her – how Ragna described them – "violent outbursts," to relax just in time to see–

"Arthuria?!" Not alter, OG.

Her back slumped, ears fell, and twin tails limped. Lackluster skills, terrible NP gain and instinct, and low hit counts (not to mention her shitty AOE), this piece of crap had no place showing up on her screen!

_-Third roll._

Three rolls in and Kokonoe had enough. She wanted to give up, press summon 10x, get whatever shitty servants appeared and call it a day. This time she hadn't the patience to watch the mundane light show for her summoned servants, only to feel a fist clench her heart at the result. She threw her hands up with an enraged shout and fell back onto her mattress, utterly dejected.

"A one-star!" Kokonoe whined. "Fuck!"

Her hopes and dreams came crashing down summon by summon, day-one units appearing, and none served her any more use than her current squad. Kokonoe ran out of summoning tickets, down to Saint Quartz. A steel pipe caught in her windpipe as she selected summon 10x and prayed she would get one – just one of the units she wanted.

Alas… fate had planned to doom her from conception.

"No!"

Her beast half took control and she unleashed an unearthly roar that summoned Ragna into her room, concern painted his features from her wail and reddened face.

He dared not step closer, lest he met the same fate as her mobile she hadn't realized she crushed. Ragna took a precautionary step back in case she thought to release her summited rage on him. Her head turned like a rusty cog, slowly revealing her bloodshot eyes and a livid expression so devoid of faith in humanity that it made him go pale.

_His body could take the punishment thanks to his healing factor. There would be no lasting damage. _Her bloodshot eyes transfixed on him, and her increased respiratory patterns and gradual, bone-cracking extension of her claws boded poorly.

"...Shit." Ragna scurried off.

"C'mere!" Kokonoe dashed after him. She vowed to strike gold, now she promised to turn him into her new personal scratching post.

* * *

_**POT:** Ragna screamed like a school girl that day. Poor, poor Ragna..._


End file.
